drawerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Iamthelegion/Birthday Blog :)
In Brisbane, it's 8 November, my birthday. TBH, to have been able to put this on the ERB wiki would've been good, but it's this wiki that accepted and forgave me. Line of respect (users here I respect in no particular order): *Nikki - To quote Fixit Felix, a Dynamite Gal. After I get back on ERB wiki, the biggest wait will be for you to be unbanned there. *Nail - An awesome user, founder of this wiki, candidate for promotion on ERB wiki *Joe - a good Aikman guy, even though we may not see eye to eye *Grinch - by far my favourite (sorry everyone else) *Random - Despite him not knowing facts about Batman villains, he is still a great guy and fellow Aussie *GG - I respected this guy so much I made him his own wiki that I then forgot the name of. *Bantha - Swaggest munkee this side of the universe *HSG - one of the nicest people on ERB wiki, makes me feel like a HappySmileyGuy myself *Mini - a genius, the man who brought me, a man who despises maths, to like a mathematician, the great Carl Friedrich Gauss *BreZ - One of the cool animal users. He may or may not claw your face off in a rap battle, like he did to Nail *DWAS - demote that feg. JK, he makes me laugh, Chorus Men for SSB4 *Mocker - Anything but Silent, he's a nice enough guy. *Tovorok - A true Beast and an honest but not harsh reviewer *Icey - He'd be the guy under Grinch was this in any order. Writes a great series called Omni. *Fire - Fire needs to Gard to devoir anything. It's kinda obvious in any interaction with her why she got chat mod on ERB *Santoryu - despite his choose your own adventure, he is no Tower of Despair *Lak - certainly not Lakking in the cool or creative departments. Not the best at user battles though. *Killer - Ah, Orion, the German OG. Like, the only person who was still playing my choose your own adventure when I was blocked. Respect, good sir. *Flare - I just checked, TBH I didn't even know he was on this wiki. Flare is also great, and I have deemed worthy of Hunger Games staffing *Wonder and A6 - Yep, a duo commanding respect. You two's ERB TD is awesome. You both are also often amusing (moreso A6) *Bobdave and Tiger - these two are the second duo I respect, in terms of rapping and in chat comedy *Dragon - may no man let you bleed *Four - similar boat to Nikki. Hope to see you in ERB wiki after your ban's done *TK - awesome rapper, low qual tourney host and a real TKWarrior *Torch - why you say your overrated, idk. You are an awesome bro. I tip my hat to you. *tkid - When my respect rap comes out, it will convey some of the respect you deserve. And it's quite big. *YTK - from the start of me as an ERB wikian, I had been rooting for this guy in the tourney - he got a no loss streak, you know. He's awesome, and he may be a capitalist, but he's no dog. *PLZ - plz. Also, a quick bit of bragging time: 3rd most contributing user on the wiki, and ranked 2nd on the leaderboard (freddy mercury pulling hist fist downwards) Category:Blog posts